Little Orange Book
by tamoranarutoholic
Summary: Sakura hates those absurdly perverted books that Kakashi is always reading... or so she thinks. Oneshot Kakasaku


Author's Note:Here is a random little Kakasaku oneshot just for fun it has not been beta'd so please excuse any errors or mistakes, I'm only human. Enjoy and please review O.O

* * *

**Disclaimer:** In no way shape or form do I own Naruto or any associated products, characters, or things. I did not create Naruto or anything associated with it or the series.

* * *

"C'mon just one page." 

"No I will not read a page of that filthy excuse for literature."

"Please?"

"NO!"

"…. Pretty Please?"

Sakura's head snapped up from behind the hardback book she had been purposefully attempting to focus on for the past few hours, and her eyes locked on the ivory haired man who was dangling a glaring orange book before her eyes.

"Could you be any more of an annoying asshole? Did I suddenly start speaking some foreign language where 'No' suddenly means 'Oh please ask me again'?

"Well I don't know." Kakashi purred, "Maybe the answers are in this book."

Kakashi blinked as a gray covered staunchly boring looking book whizzed forward to halt as it kissed his nose.

"THIS is what I am reading." Sakura fumed steadily pushing the book firmer and firmer into Kakashi's nose.

"It is a book which I am using to study the manifestation and development chakra transmitted diseases."

Her pale eyebrows dipped to meet at a point in the center of her forehead as she glared over the top of the book into Kakashi's uncovered eye.

"I am reading this for work, you know that thing that helps us pay for YOUR excuse for literature. So shut up about your porn and leave me alone!"

Kakashi placed his fingertips across the top of the book that was attempting to fuse with his nose, and gently guided it down his face and below his chin. Ignoring the flock of birds that had taken flight after hearing Sakura's outburst Kakashi wrinkled his nose to make sure it still worked then, with his unoccupied hand, raised the brilliantly orange little adult novel who's cover was bedecked with a slashed circle, until it was staring at Sakura.

"Fine," He said softly with a slightly taunting tone " If you don't feel like reading just one little page out of my book then perhaps you won't feel like partaking in special Thursday for a few months."

Sakura's mouth, which had opened ready to spit out a retort, twitched slightly then clamped shut as her eyes had the opposite reaction and widened as they stared into Kakashi's eyes attempting to assess whether or not Kakashi was bluffing

"You wouldn't dare. You nee-… er… enjoy Thursdays as much as I do."

"That may be so," Kakashi said as he continued staring, not breaking the connection between his eyes and Sakura's "But I have this 'excuse for literature'" here he gave said excuse a slight sway

"To keep me happy, whereas you have," he glanced meaningfully at the book Sakura held

"Chakra diseases." He finished, speaking as if the phrase left a foul tasting film in his mouth.

Sakura and Kakashi continued their stare down until Sakura snatched Kakashi's book from him with a flourish.

"Fine" she snapped as she flicked the book open to a random page somewhere toward the middle of the volume and began to read. First she read with her head cocked to the side in a manner conveying utter disinterest but as her eyes floated down the page, her back straightened, her eyes widened, and one eyebrow slowly rose to a position slightly higher than the other.

Kakashi smirked under his mask and did a mental victory dance complete with moon walk. He had known all along that through careful annoyance and persistence he could get her to relent. As he was preoccupied with his mental congratulation, he found himself slammed into a wall by a frighteningly strong pink haired woman with an alarming gleam in her eyes. He blinked as she grasped the black fabric hiding his face between her teeth, and pulled it down to his neck with a yank, then feverishly proceeded to pounce upon his newly bared neck with her lips and tongue.

"We have to… try… page 45... so hot." Sakura panted between sucks and kisses.

Kakashi's reply was cut short by Sakura's mouth attacking his own, as one hand focused in on his belt buckle and zipper, and the other roughly groped and squeezed his backside

Kakashi smirked through the kiss and broke away to pant, "So I take it you liked it?"

Sakura shrugged as she moved to leave a wet trail down Kakashi's neck and beyond.

"I think I like the third one better, and the silver edition of number five definitely was better written, but it is for sure better than the second part of volume eight."

Kakashi's eyes widened as he blinked at the ceiling then gave up and allowed his eyes to widen and glaze over.

The end

NOW CLICK THE LITTLE BLUE BUTTON TO REVIEW PLEASE!! xD


End file.
